


Pie

by LadyRainStar



Series: Meeting The Parents [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Drama, In-Laws, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Modern AU, Mysterious pie, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRainStar/pseuds/LadyRainStar
Summary: After their terrible first meeting, Link tries to endear himself to Ganondorf's hostile mothers once again during their vacation.Also, a suspicious pastry arrives from room service. One he never ordered.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Meeting The Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of "Meeting the Parents"! I apologize, this part is a little shorter than the first one, but hopefully you will enjoy it.  
> Poor Link. The things I put you through...

_Zip_.

Link heard the large man putting on his pants. Ganondorf always fumbled around in the dark, having no sense of night vision whatsoever.

Thankfully, the Gerudo wasn't inconsiderate enough to turn the lights on, which Link appreciated. But the Hylian was frequently put in the torturous position of having to suppress a laugh when the larger man stubbed his toe, without fail, on the same exact chair in the bedroom. 

Being in a hotel suite should've made it easier, but Ganondorf's poor toe was abused regardless of where the couple slept. 

The Gerudo had been called in for a work emergency before the sun even rose, surreptitiously answering his cell phone in the bathroom and speaking in quiet tones to keep from disturbing his slumbering partner. But the shift of the bed's weight when the large man snuck away always tipped the Hylian off.

In the time after he woke, Link laid with his back to Ganondorf, as the man prepared for his day. The young man recounted the night before. What could he have done differently to get Gan's mothers to like him? 

_'I should invite them to dinner tomorrow. There are a few nice small restaurants in this village, much better than the takeout places in the city. If we have a great time, they'll feel even better about me,_ ' Link thought. 

Long after Ganondorf left the hotel room to drive back to the city, the younger man laid awake until the sun rose. 

Link jumped up around 10 am to call the elderly women, _'They should be up by now.'_

As he reached for the phone, there was a hard knock on the door.

Link quickly put a robe on, seeing as how he was naked, and went to meet his visitor. 

A red-haired, freckled Hylian hotel waiter stood outside with a room service cart. 

"Hello, sir," the young waiter turned and picked a small, fruit pie from the top of the cart, presenting the warm pastry to Link, "here's your fruit pie." 

The blond Hylian shook his head, "I never ordered that." 

"This is Room 333, correct?", the waiter frowned, "the pie was ordered through the phone in your room to the kitchen." 

"There's been a mistake," Link glanced at the pie before finding himself transfixed. The golden, flaky crust smelled of butter and cinnamon. 

Underneath the crunchy brown layer, a thick, gooey, purple berry filling peeked out. The aroma of the fruit center reminded Link of a grove of plump, juicy berries.

The blond gulped, "Please send it back. I'm sorry, but it's not mine. It would be wrong to take it."

"My apologies, sir. Have a nice day." The waiter rolled the cart away as Link said goodbye. 

Link remembered the call to Kotake and Koume. After grabbing his cellphone, he quickly dialed the number he obtained from Ganondorf the night before. 

"Yes?" Snapped the woman who answered. 

"Is this Koume? I really enjoyed last night's dinner," Link gulped, "In fact, tonight, I want to ask you, are there any restaurants in town that you enjoy going to? Tonight, I'll treat you to a nice meal as thanks." 

Koume paused for a few seconds. She stated, "We'd rather you have dinner at our home. Come by around 6:30." 

Before Link could ask anything else, Koume hung up. 

The Hylian frowned before texting Ganondorf their plans for that night.

The younger man decided to take a nap, excited for a new opportunity to acquaint himself with the elderly women. 

\--

The red-haired waiter trudged down the hallway, slowly pushing his cart. The cart was empty, with the exception of one sweet brambleberry pie. 

The smell kept wafting up to his nose the faster he walked. The waiter's stomach growled. 

_'Wouldn't be so hungry if my lunch hadn't gotten stolen. Damn thief,'_ the redhead sighed. 

The buttery scent and the sweet berry jam...his mouth watered as if a rainstorm broke out in his mouth. 

"No one wants it. It'd get thrown away otherwise." The waiter muttered. 

Maybe just one bite wouldn't hurt. 

\--

The thunderstorm should've been a bad sign.

Link hitched a ride to Kotake and Koume's home, soaking wet and freezing. He would've waited for Ganondorf to pick him up, but Link had a feeling it would take him forever to leave the office. 

The Hylian couldn't disappoint Ganondorf's mothers again. They needed to see that he was a decent person. 

The man who gave him a ride was wary of going up the hill to the women's home, but the young man had insisted, even offering to pay him for gas money. 

After thanking the driver and successfully getting him to take the money he offered, Link walked in the rain to the women's doorstep and knocked. 

The door swung open, both women standing present. 

Kotake's yellow eyes widened, as if she'd seen a ghost. Koume looked at Link like he had killed her family. 

"H-Hi," The young man gulped at their bizarre expressions and looked between them before continuing, 

"I'm sorry I'm a little late. I thought Gan and I would come over together, but he's still at the office," Link forced a smile.

The Hylian smelled a warm, rich scent emerging from inside the house. 

"Dinner is almost ready. Come inside." Kotake said in a monotone.

The young man followed the mothers as they guided him into the dining area. Sitting in the austere room alone was odd. 

It was eerily quiet, Link couldn't even hear Kotake or Koume working in the kitchen. Link bounced his leg in nervousness. 

Hopefully this time, the food was more mild. Although the dinner the other night was strange the more he thought about it. Almost every food he'd eaten tasted like it had been...tampered with somehow. 

Would Kotake and Koume do something like that? 

_Knock, knock, knock._

Someone was at the front door, aggressively pounding their fist. 

Link's heart picked up pace. Goddesses, where was Gan when you needed him? 

One of the women answered the door. 

The visitor on the porch spoke with a gruff, country accent, "Hi, I'm looking for, uh, Ko-tacky?" 

"Please come in." The other voice, which was clearly Kotake, answered. 

Link nearly had a heart attack. He looked down at the table. He took a deep breath and pulled up the tablecloth, hiding underneath. 

_'This can't be happening. How is he here? Why is he here?'_ He chanted in his head. 

_Why is he here?_

\--

Ganondorf walked down to the parking garage. He stretched his back, groaning as his joints cracked loudly, the sound hollowly echoing off each concrete wall in the empty, dark structure. 

_'I'll have to buy Link the sweetest apple tart money can buy after tonight. Hopefully they haven't given him too hard a time.'_

He thought about how cold Kotake and Koume had been during their initial meeting with Link. They would warm up eventually. No one could resist Link's cuteness. But until then, he wanted to shield the young man from their overprotectiveness. 

After getting in the car and starting it, the Gerudo man turned on the radio. 

As he backed out of the space, the reporter on the radio announced the following:

"A young man was found dead at a local hotel."

**Author's Note:**

> Who was at Kotake and Koume's door? Why did Link hide under the table? Who was the dead young man?  
> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Until next time!  
> -Lady RainStar


End file.
